Enquanto houver estrada, corra
by Paty.ninde
Summary: Boas histórias sempre são contadas pelo ponto de vista de homens e mulheres que tiveram suas vidas testadas até o limite do improvável. São contos pequenos, relatando acontecimentos isolados, que no final de tudo culminaram na vitória e no bom, velho e irrealizável "Final feliz". Janice não era uma dessas pessoas. SPIN-OFF DE CONSTELAÇÃO


_Harry Potter é propriedade da J.K Rowling. Todos os elementos referentes à saga não me pertencem! O plot, personagens originais e demais elementos criados por mim não deverão ser reproduzidos **.**_

Esta história faz parte do universo de "Constelação", e é um presente de aniversário para a miga leitora mais cheia de teorias e comentários quilométricos que me fazem rir muito! Feliz aniversário **Mi.**! Já sabe que te desejo tudo o que há de melhor nessa vida. Espero que goste deste Spin-off.

* * *

 **I- Enquanto houver alegria**

Boas histórias sempre são contadas pelo ponto de vista de homens e mulheres que tiveram suas vidas testadas até o limite do improvável. São contos pequenos, relatando acontecimentos isolados, que no final de tudo culminaram na vitória e no bom, velho e irrealizável "Final feliz".

Janice não era uma dessas pessoas. Vivia num mundo onde não existiam chances para ela, alguém sem sobrenomes ou ascendentes famosos o bastante para lhe fornecerem uma morada confortável e educação de qualidade. Apenas ela, a mãe e a avó dividindo uma casa precária, sob os favores de um homem que jamais se apiedava daqueles que viviam sob suas ordens, exercendo trabalhos tão degradantes quanto os de um elfo doméstico.

Janice era a parcela do mundo que havia sido esquecida, mas ela jamais se esquecia do mundo, por mais cruel que ele continuasse sendo.

 **xx**

De acordo com os livros que estudavam o comportamento mágico do organismo, a probabilidade de uma mulher morrer no dia em que daria a luz à uma criança indesejada era grande. Samantha não queria um filho, preferia morrer a ter que conhecer o rosto da criança que se mexia com tanta leveza dentro de seu ventre. Aquele bebê seria amaldiçoadao por todas as interpéries e dissabores que existiam no mundo. Seria jogado em um universo injusto e cheio de regras, padrões de convivência que limitavam a liberdade das pessoas de serem felizes com aquilo que tinham ou eram.

No primeiro mês ela tentara abortar tomando a poção do morto-vivo, mas teve a reação fora do normal. Seu corpo rejeitou o que ela havia bebido, e a ação inconsequente fez com que ela parasse no St. Mungus.

Contudo, nada acontecera ao feto. Samantha era uma "mulher de sorte" segundo a curandeira que cuidou dela nos dias em que permaneceu internada no hospital.

—Este bebê quer viver. Será um grande apreciador da vida. Qualquer feto desapareceria em segundos assim que a poção atravessasse o cordão umbilical. — a mulher baixinha e simpática falou. — Deve tornar cuidado, querida. Agora que sabe que está grávida, cuide-se melhor.

Outras tentativas mal sucedidas aconteceram. Contrariando o conselho da curandeira, Samantha tentou saltar da antiga vassoura de seu tio, mas o resultado foram alguns arranhões e duas costelas quebradas.

Naquela sexta-feira, a jovem perambulava sem direção. Era tarde da noite, e a chuva lavava as sarjetas. Samantha ainda não havia tomado as pílulas que comprara na farmácia trouxa porque tinha medo dos efeitos colaterais. Poderia usar o estoque de ervas mágicas de sua mãe — que tinham propriedades abortivas — mas a mulher notaria assim que colocasse os pés em sua sala de trabalho, e desconfiaria das reais intenções da filha. A gravidez avançada já estava incomodando, física, psíquica e financeiramente, mas a mãe de Samantha optara por ajudar a filha, e a proibira de tentar qualquer intervenção para interromper a gravidez.

A jovem entrou em uma loja de discos para proteger-se da chuva. Várias pessoas haviam pensado da mesma forma e o local estava abarrotado de homens e mulheres barulhentos que aproveitaram a parada emergencial para comprar os lançamentos do mês. A lado da pilha de novidades havia um disco em evidência, ele estava em frente ao aparelho que fazia com que as músicas saíssem: _Appetite For Destruction_ era o título. Cinco caveiras estavam posicionadas em forma de cruz. Samantha ficou curiosa e começou a prestar atenção nas músicas do disco.

 _Oh, oh, oh_

 _Sweet child o' mine_

 _Oh, oh, oh, oh_

 _Sweet love of mine_

Gostaria de poder amar a criança que carregava, fosse garoto ou garota. Seu desejo mais profundo, dentre tantos outros, era ser outra pessoa, estar em outro corpo, pois somente assim teria tudo aquilo que precisava para ser feliz.

A música era bonita, cheia de significados. Talvez um pai tivesse escrito para sua filha quando a viu pela primeira vez. Ou um marido escrevera para sua jovem esposa. Samantha não tinha nenhuma das duas coisas: marido e o pai de seu filho. Por isso estava entregando os pontos, jogando a toalha e dando adeus ao bebê que já havia se comunicado tantas vezes com ela, depois de uma corrida agitada, uma alimentação calórica ou uma tristeza profunda.

—Com licença, senhor. —ela falou assim que chegou ao balcão, onde um rapaz de pele negra e roupas descoladas contava o dinheiro da loja. — Poderia me dar um copo de água, por gentileza? Preciso tomar um analgésico, meus pés estão me matando.

O rapaz olhou para a barriga de Samantha antes de qualquer coisa. Ela sorriu e fingiu imensa alegria ao tocar o ventre, como todas as grávidas que conhecia faziam. Ele sorriu de volta com carinho, como todas as pessoas que viam uma barriga de gestante faziam.

—Mas é claro! Espere só um pouco.

Samantha aguardou, e ele voltou tão rápido que ela imaginou se o rapaz também não era um bruxo e tivesse aparatado até os fundos da loja.

—Obrigada, senhor…

—George Stevens— ele estendeu a mão apressado — Mas pode me chamar de George. Nunca vi a senhorita por aqui.

—Eu moro um pouco longe. —Samantha respondeu, tentando fugir da conversa que acabaria em perguntas que um bruxo não poderia responder para um trouxa.

—Aposto que já está pedindo a Deus para que essa criança saia daí.

A jovem arregalou os olhos, imaginando se seu desejo de realizar um aborto era assim tão perceptível.

—Não! — ele sorriu ao notar a expressão assustada dela —Digo a criança nascer. Sei como é essa fase, minha irmã, quando estava grávida reclamava todos os dias sobre a demora do nascimento do meu sobrinho.

—Sim —Samantha respirou aliviada— eu quero que a criança saia. O mais rápido possível.

— Mas quando ela sair, você saberá que valeu a pena cada dia em que seus pés acordaram inchados e sem quaisquer traços de que um dia foram normais. As cores nas costas, as emoções conflitantes, os problemas, serão nada comparado à pequena criança que sairá de você. —ele continuou, desta vez ficando sério — não tome o seu remédio, garota. Essa criança quer viver.

Ele tinha um olhar grave. Não era mais velho do que ela para dar conselhos, ou chamá-la de "garota", e Samantha não escutaria um desconhecido que tentava aconselhá-la de algo que ele sequer sabia os motivos.

—E eu preciso ir embora. Obrigada pela água, George.

A chuva continuava, mas ficar dentro da loja já estava fora de questão. A jovem tomou o comprimido e a água, sentindo culpa, medo e tristeza. Se essa criança queria mesmo viver, deveria repensar seus desejos, porque ali acabavam suas chances.

 **xx**

 _—Como assim, você está grávida?_

 _— É o que acontece com uma mulher quando ela dorme com outro homem. Você sabe disso._

 _—Esse filho não é meu. Eu me lembro de tê-la vista com aqueles garotos esquisitos para cima e para baixo. Não se atreva a fingir que nunca esteve com nenhum deles._

 _—Por Salazar! Eles são meus amigos._

 _—Você também quis ser_ minha amiga _, não quis? E nós não passávamos nossas tardes conversando amenidades._

 _—Malci — Samantha sussurrou, tocando o braço do homem indignado a sua frente. Ele recuou ao contato da garota._

 _—Nunca mais encoste suas mãos imundas em mim, sua garota patética. Corra para o pai dessa criança e nunca mais apareça aqui. Pertindum ou Feggis ficariam muito felizes se descobrissem que você está grávida._

 **xx**

Nada acontecera.

Sangramento, cólicas ou desmaios não aconteceram. Era uma guerra perdida e ela sequer tinha munição para se preparar para uma revanche.

Então Samantha sentiu, e dessa vez foi diferente. Um leve espreguiçar do bebê que estava ocupando seu ventre por sete meses e meio despertou em seu coração um sentimento que ela ainda não havia experimentado desde o dia em que descobrira que estava grávida.

A jovem notou os contornos dos braços sob a sua barriga. Um soluço fraco e gentil fez com que ela sorrise. Samantha sequer sabia que bebês soluçavam na barriga de suas mães

Mãe. A palavra fazia sentido.

—Olá, você aí dentro. —Samantha sussurrou.— O mundo aqui é bem complicado, mas eu acho que você está empenhado em sair. Aquele homem da loja de discos, George, disse que você merecia uma chance, e eu acho isso injusto com você... Pois não temos onde ficar, seu pai prefere nos ver mortos a ter que lidar com o escândalo de uma gravidez sem matrimônio.

O bebê ficou em silêncio, como se ouvir a voz de Samantha fosse essencial para resolver qualquer problema que ele estivesse enfrentando, mesmo sendo tão pequeno.

— Se você quer tanto viver, bebê, eu não farei objeções. Saiba, porém, que foi você quem pediu.

 **xx**

 _—Setenta mil galeões para você fazer um aborto e sumir do mapa. É minha última oferta.— Ele falou enquanto olhava pelos corredores do salão de reuniões aberto apenas para algumas pessoas.— Foi uma fraqueza que poderá custar muito para mim. Você não passa de uma mancha em minha honra._

 _Ele poderia ter estapeado a face de Samantha que o efeito não seria tão devastador. As palavras do homem que agora lutava pelos ideais de um bruxo corrompido pelas trevas machucavam mais do que um ferimento profundo na carne._

 _—Eu pensei que você me amasse. — ela falou, arrependendo-se no minuto seguinte._

 _—Eu achei que você fosse esperta._

 _A voz fria foi o que restou quando o homem girou os calcanhares e voltou para a sua cerimônia de gala. A capa negra deixou o rastro do perfume caro e refinado que era sua marca registrada._

 **xx**

O verão de 1980 estava chegando. O inchaço estava em seu apogeu. Alguns desconfortos hormonais como queda de cabelo e pele oleosa faziam com que ela evitasse o sol escaldante da ilha de Allaine.

Samantha gostaria de poder andar pela praia onde ela e sua mãe trabalhavam e moravam. Ela tinha uma relação razoável com o dono da mansão imponente, localizada no canal da Mancha, visível somente por bruxos autorizados.

Abraxas Malfoy era um homem mau, mas valorizava muito o trabalho da mãe de Samantha. Passou a estimá-la ainda mais quando descobriu as habilidades da mulher no manejo de poções raras é muito perigosas.

A mulher criara uma falsa árvore genealógica que simulava pelo menos dez gerações de ascendentes sangue puro. O velho Malfoy não a contrataria se não chegasse suas referências antes e, como ela precisava desesperadamente trabalhar, a mentira foi sua melhor saída para sustentar a si mesma e a filha.

Lucius Malfoy era o único filho de Abraxas. Não aparecia muito no litoral, mas gostava da ideia de que a Mansão localizada em Wiltshire havia sido passada para seu nome, bem como o domínio do vilarejo circunvizinho, após o casamento bem sucedido com a bela, jovem e rica Narcissa Black. Seu pai fizera do casamento uma imposição para que herdasse a fortuna dos Malfoy, pois ele precisava perpetuar a supremacia do sangue através do nascimento de um herdeiro.

Eles ficariam na casa de Abraxas naquele verão, e Samantha desejou sair da casa de empregados, só para ver a outra mulher grávida, pois descobrira que Narcissa também esperava um filho. Segundo sua mãe, seria bom falar sobre o assunto com alguém que estava se tornando mãe tão jovem quanto ela.

Mas Narcissa era uma mulher de sorte. Teria um filho com o homem que amava, enquanto Samantha criaria, completamente sozinha, o fruto de um amor mentiroso.

Samantha não queria, verdadeiramente, conhecê-la, talvez por inveja. Em seu íntimo amaldiçoava aquela família, por fazerem tantas coisas erradas e ainda assim encontrarem a felicidade.

Os tempos eram obscuros. O bruxo que havia se transformado no nome mais temido de toda história estava recrutando muitas pessoas e perseguindo nascidos trouxas e mestiços. A família da esposa de Lucius se envolvera até o último fio de cabelo com a causa que o bruxo, autodenominado Lorde Voldemort, defendia com paixão e violência, e pela marca no braço do filho de Abraxas, ele também estava a serviço do homem de feições ofídicas.

Até mesmo o pai da criança que ela carregava apoiava a causa.

 **xx**

O garoto Malfoy nasceu com uma saúde frágil e comprometida. Ele tivera alguns problemas respiratórios, de modo que Narcissa precisou ficar enclausurada em sua casa por um ano.

A queda de Voldemort aconteceu nesse período, e todos os Malfoy vestiram uma máscara de honra e falsidade. Responderam inquéritos e contaram mentiras, ficando, então, impunes.

No mesmo ano, Samantha deu a luz. Uma garota saudável, cheia de vida e tão bonita quanto uma pintura. Era estranho imaginar que era mãe, responsável por outro ser humano.

Janice era espontânea, alegre e cheia de vida. Samantha nunca soube de quem ela havia herdado aqueles genes, pois ela mesma nunca fora uma pessoa feliz e otimista. A garota tinha tanta luz em seus olhos que conseguia arrancar gentilezas até mesmo de Abraxas Malfoy. O homem permitia que ela brincasse em seu escritório e lesse todos os livros que a interessassem, desde que mantivesse tudo em ordem quando saísse.

E mesmo com seus quatro anos, Janice aprendia com velocidade. Era uma garota esperta e autônoma, não precisava ser ensinada para aprender tudo o que quisesse. Embora houvesse a limitação da idade, a persistência e vontade de ser tão talentosa como o velho Abraxas e sua avó, a motivavam a buscar o conhecimento.

A avó de Janice e o patriarca dos Malfoy possuíam extenso conhecimento sobre os ingredientes proibidos para o uso comercial na comunidade bruxa. Ambos trabalhavam todas as noites na coleta de plantas banidas e animais sob o risco de extinção, para criarem poções execráveis¹.

Ela estava lendo quando aconteceu o acidente que ninguém quis esclarecer. O quarto que ela ocupava na casa de Abraxas era escondido demais para se ouvir os gritos no escritório do homem, ocupado naquele dia com a criação de uma poção totalmente nova, na qual ele vinha trabalhando há anos. Vários ingredientes se mostraram instáveis durante o período de pesquisa, mas ele não tinha a intenção de parar o que havia começado.

A tragédia foi inevitável. A língua de dragão era um ingrediente muito difícil de encontrar nas feiras ilegais e, por isso, os vendedores nunca eram confiáveis, entregavam produtos de má qualidade e contaminados pelo vírus da varíola de dragão.

Janice apenas escutou os gritos de Abraxas quando sua avó empurrou Samantha para dentro do quarto dela e trancou as duas. A movimentação continuou do lado inferior da casa, e com muito esforço mãe e filha conseguiram ouvir o som de mais pessoas dentro da Mansão, e uma delas estava chorando de pavor. Era o filho de Lucius Malfoy, Draco.

Não houve um funeral, mas a ilha de Allaine se fecharia para todos que permanecessem ou colocassem os pés ali inadvertidamente. Janice, a avó e a mãe estariam desabrigadas dentro de três ou quatros dias, pois a sorte não parecia se agradar da menina, e o destino ria da felicidade curta e inocente de Janice.

Janice que, ironicamente, significava "agraciada por Deus".


End file.
